Je ne suis pas ta licorne, ou peut-être que si
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Quand Stiles veut trouver un prénom à quelqu'un, ça peut prendre du temps, surtout s'il veut trouver LE bon surnom. [léger Sterek]


**Alors voilà ce que ça donne quand je tente de faire de l'humour :D Désolée d'avance si c'est pas aussi drôle que le vrai Stiles !**

 **OS écrit hors défi**

 **Thème : Surnoms**

 **Pairing : Derek X Stiles**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 05-09-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

« Bon. La situation est grave. »

Stiles se plaça face à Derek, qui était tranquillement assis dans son canapé. Il se redressa rapidement :

« On a un nouveau psychopathe en ville ?

\- Non. On doit te trouver un nouveau surnom. »

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer d'agacement :

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Derek, comme tous les autres.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est trop commun.

\- Que sont devenus "Grumpy Cat" et "Sourwolf" ?

\- Heureux que tu poses la question. Félicitations ! Derek Hale, vous n'êtes plus un asocial ni un grincheux. Vous venez de rentrer dans les standards moyens des personnes de mauvaise humeur. Ces surnoms ne correspondent donc plus. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il t'en faut des nouveaux.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça avec moi ? Tu appelles Scott, ton meilleur ami, par son prénom.

\- Pas tout le temps. Je l'appelle aussi "Scotty", ou "Bro".

\- Très rarement. Donc pourquoi JE dois avoir un surnom ?

\- Déjà, quand je l'appelle "Scott", c'est avec une intonation particulière donc ça change des autres. Tu vérifieras si tu veux. Et TOI, parce que maintenant que tu en as eu, il faut continuer. Arrête de faire ton gamin capricieux et écoute les plus intelligents que toi. »

Le plus âgé gronda et regarda le châtain d'un air mauvais :

« Tu m'agace déjà.

\- Sinon on peut reprendre le tout premier.

\- Lequel ?

\- Der-der.

\- Non. Il est abominable.

\- Mais c'est une référence à ce que tu es ! Parce que Der-der c'est un léger changement de l'expression dardar qui est en rapport avec la super vitesse. Tu ne trouves pas ça cool ?

\- J'ai surtout l'impression que je vais finir par te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances si tu vas trop loin.

\- Bon, tant pis. Mais que dirais-tu de "mon loulou" alors ? »

* * *

Un coussin vola au travers de la pièce et Stiles réussi à l'éviter, pour la première fois. Sauf que l'objet duveteux atterrit sur le plan de cuisine derrière lui, et il entendit plusieurs choses se briser :

« C'est ta faute ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que "loulou", "louveteau", "loupinou" ou n'importe quel autre surnom débile avec "loup" dedans étaient bannis !

\- Mais pourquoi ? geignit Stiles. C'est affectueux.

\- Je ne suis ni ton chien, ni une gamine de cinq ans.

\- Mais la mexicaine elle t'appelle "lupito" !

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre elle, mais toi je peux t'arracher la gorge.

\- Avec tes dents, je sais. Mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant. »

Derek grommela quelque chose, avant de voir que l'humain n'avait pas entendu :

« J'ai dit que "Der'" à la limite, ça peut passer. »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard suspicieux :

« T'as trouvé vite. T'y avais pensé avant ou… Qui est-ce qui t'appelle comme ça ?

\- Erica, soupira le loup.

\- Alors c'est mort.

\- Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez amis.

\- Ouai. On l'était. »

Ils étaient même carrément proches grâce à leurs problèmes de santés presque aussi graves l'un que l'autre. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, mais ça c'était avant qu'Erica ne se fasse mordre, qu'elle ne rentre dans la meute et qu'elle ne devienne complètement fan de Derek. Depuis qu'elle était sous son charme, elle était odieuse avec Stiles, ayant été jusqu'à l'assommer avec un morceau de sa Jeep et le mettre dans un container pour le convaincre de lui laisser le beau brun grincheux. Ce qu'il ne faisait évidemment pas, et qu'il ne ferait jamais.

« Et le "Petit Chaperon" ? Vu que t'as déjà les yeux rouges. »

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident, parce qu'entre-temps ils avaient dû s'occuper d'autres créatures surnaturelles, mais l'humain n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Et alors qu'il était enfin seul avec Derek, il relança le sujet :

« Stiles, je te jure que tu commences vraiment à m'énerver avec ton idée stupide. Et ce n'est pas ta gorge que je vais arracher mais plutôt ta tête. »

Alors que le plus jeune allait argumenter, un nouveau surnom lui vint en tête :

« Dent de loup.

\- Quoi ? fit Derek perturbé.

\- Tu vois les fleurs qu'on nomme les "fleurs des rêves" et lorsqu'on souffle dessus, leurs magnifiques petits pétales s'envolent ? Et bien je viens de me dire que tu as un caractère aussi changeant que leur apparence et en plus, leur nom botanique est "dandelion". Si tu détaches les syllabes, ça donne "dent de lion", sauf que tu n'es pas un lion-garou mais un loup. Donc ça fait "dent de loup". Et vu que tu passes ton temps à me menacer de me découper en morceaux avec tes dents…

\- Sérieux, si tu tiens à la vie, sors. Maintenant. »

* * *

Il aurait dû se douter qu'avec Halloween et la nuit des Frasques, il serait servi. Mais il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé que ça aurait pu être dans sa nourriture. Cet enfoiré d'oncle Peter avait osé lui mettre de l'aconit tue-loup dans la tarte au potiron ! Sans même essayer de comprendre comment il l'avait fait, c'était surtout la raison de cet acte qui lui échappait. Mais même sans savoir les causes, il faisait face aux conséquences : ça faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il vomissait, alors que Stiles essayait de trouver un moyen de purger son corps du poison, tout en continuant à manger son dîner de fête.

« Kiwi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- Faut que je mange des kiwis ? »

Le loup semblait clairement dubitatif face à la proposition.

« Ah non, s'empressa de démentir Stiles. C'est juste qu'avec ton teint verdâtre et tes poils, tu m'as fait penser à un kiwi. Vu que je cherche encore un surnom qui t'iras parfaitement, petit loup. »

Son grand sourire et son sarcasme agacèrent au possible le concerné mais alors qu'il voulait aller réaffirmer sa suprématie, un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit. Il repasserait plus tard pour retrouver sa virilité.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Derek se souvenait encore de l'épisode qu'il avait surnommé "Kiwi" dans sa tête. Et il revenait maintenant à Beacon Hills pour fêter Thanksgiving avec la meute, car Scott l'avait invité. En vérité, il serait revenu quand même parce qu'une certaine personne lui manquait après ses sept mois d'absence. Il était aussi intrigué et légèrement anxieux de voir comment les choses auraient évoluées sans lui. Rien que pour son loft, qu'il avait laissé aux bons soins des adolescents et qu'il espérait ne pas retrouver avec des morceaux brisés partout ou des canettes de sodas dans chaque recoin.

« Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. »

La voix de Scott s'éleva depuis l'autre côté de la lourde porte en métal et Derek se dit qu'il attendrait un peu avant de l'ouvrir.

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste. C'est juste qu'on le connait et je ne suis pas sûr que DSFH soit de bonne humeur en voyant ça.

\- Stiles… soupira son meilleur ami. On a juste installé une télé.

\- Et un nouveau canapé, avec un tapis tout doux tout mignon, en plus de la playstation.

\- C'est confortable et ça solidifie les liens.

\- La machine à pop-corn !

\- Mais c'est bon les pop-corn ! Et c'est toi qui en fait le plus souvent.

\- Normal, vu que je suis celui qui passe le plus de temps ici à jouer à la femme au foyer.

\- Si tu veux râler parce que tu fais le ménage et la cuisine, vas-y ! Mais on a déjà eu cette discussion plein de fois et je t'ai dit qu'à part te laisser faire les plans, je veux que tu restes ici. Et je pense plutôt que c'est le nouveau surnom que tu lui as trouvé qui va énerver Derek.

\- DSFH, t'aimes pas ? s'offusqua Stiles sans faire cas du changement de sujet.

\- C'est quoi ta signification ?

\- Derek-Super-Friendly-Hale ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil suspicieux lorsqu'il entendit la fausse innocence dans la voix de Stiles et ses battements de cœur accélérer. Il mentait.

« Je croyais que c'était plutôt pour Derek-Sexy-Fesses-Hale. » rétorqua l'Alpha.

Dire que le loup noir aurait pu s'étouffer en entendant cette révélation était un euphémisme.

\- Roooh, ça va Scott. Au moins je ne l'imagine pas nu sous la douche comme tu le fais pour Kira.

\- Quoi ?! » s'étrangla l'Alpha.

* * *

« Derek je te jure que si tu continues, je t'appelle Lily la licorne pendant au moins une semaine entière.

\- Parce que c'est mieux que Draco le dragon ou Tigrou ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir un nom de chaton Stiles !

\- A peine revenu et tu râles déjà ! Comme si j'en avais besoin en ce moment sérieusement ! T'aurais peut-être dû rester à New York. » cracha-t-il.

Et l'hyperactif sortit en claquant la porte. Tant pis pour le pop-corn. Il n'avait qu'à cramer pendant que Derek continuerait de faire les cents pas en disant tout haut ce qui l'énervait chez lui. Stiles n'avait pas à supporter les sautes d'humeur du loup grognon. C'est bon.

Il arrêtait.

* * *

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là, surtout que c'était quand même douloureux d'écouter Scott essayer de remonter le moral de son frère de cœur alors qui lui était dans sa voiture à cent mètres de la maison Stilinski.

« T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'a fait Lydia quand la sauce du burger de Liam a atterri sur sa robe rose ! C'était juste énorme ! »

Il entendit aisément le rire de l'Alpha mais rien concernant l'humain. C'était inquiétant, de 1 parce que Stiles était plus du genre trop bruyant que pas assez et de 2 parce que la conversation montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas vu la meute depuis au moins deux jours. Scott se calma rapidement et Derek n'entendit que leurs battements de cœurs pendant de longues minutes. Ceux du brun étaient un peu plus rapprochés que la norme alors que ceux de son frère étaient excessivement espacés. Tout semblait avoir ralenti chez lui.

« Sérieux Stiles, Lydia et moi on est inquiet. Toute la meute l'est.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Même pas pour une pizza quatre fromages ? »

Derek imagina Stiles secouer la tête à défaut d'entendre une réponse.

« Sors au moins ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

\- J'ai pas envie Scotty. Je veux juste… rester un peu seul, tu comprends ?

\- Si tu crois qu'on va t'abandonner, tu te trompes ! Et s'il faut que je retourne tout le pays et que j'utilise tes superpouvoirs pour savoir ce qui te fait émettre autant de détresse, je le ferais. Parce que t'es mon frère et t'es notre humain. T'es celui qui peut faire rire tout le monde et qui arrive à faire passer les pires horreurs avec ton sourire. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser mais Lydia commence à avoir des cernes elle aussi et Liam et moi on se sent bizarre depuis que tu déprimes. Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu te bouges un peu les fesses et le cerveau ou que tu nous dises au moins comment on peut t'aider.

\- Je le voulais lui. »

Et Derek comprit parfaitement que dans l'histoire, c'était lui le connard. Celui qui était partit pendant sept mois voir Cora parce qu'il n'acceptait pas ses sentiments. Celui qui était odieux avec Stiles depuis qu'il était revenu. Celui qui bloquait toute tentative de rapprochement et qui faisait que leur relation avait empiré depuis qu'il les avait tous abandonnés. Celui qui restait dans sa voiture comme s'il ne voulait pas être associé à cette histoire alors qu'il en était la cause principale.

Il était vraiment un handicapé des sentiments.

* * *

Scott ouvrit et alors qu'il criait que l'idée était vraiment mauvaise, Derek monta les marches menant à la chambre de Stiles. Il le trouva dos à l'entrée, en boule sur son lit et regardant la fenêtre. Tant de tristesse et de désillusion envahissaient la pièce que le plus âgé fronça un moment le nez, puis il alla s'agenouiller juste devant l'adolescent. Celui-ci le regarda et eut un mouvement de recul qui blessa Derek. Mais il l'avait mérité alors avant même que le pus jeune ne puisse dire quelque chose, il lui demanda :

« Pardonne-moi. »

Stiles planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il voulait sonder son cœur. Pendant ce temps, l'adulte contemplait la couleur miel de ses iris. Puis, quand il vit que son amoureux – n'était-ce pas là une pensée enfantine ? – hochait doucement la tête, il se releva et le prit dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte au point de l'étouffer. Mais il sentait que ça faisait le plus grand bien à Stiles. Il avait cessé de trembler et son cœur avait repris un rythme normal.

« Je ne partirais plus.

\- T'as pas intérêt. Ou alors emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Et tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Vraiment. Même Lily la licorne.

\- J'aime quand tu acceptes mes châtiments. Mais je crois que je vais simplement t'appeler Derek. Pour l'instant.

\- Après tout le mal que tu t'es donné ?

\- Oui. »

Et le sourire lumineux de Stiles avait suffi pour que Derek soit d'accord avec lui. Encore.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si Derek ou Scott ne sont pas un peu OOC (j'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux persos, promis !).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à bientôt !**

 **Kisses**


End file.
